Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to mobile communications networks and methods for communicating data using mobile communications networks, infrastructure equipment for mobile communications networks, communications devices for communicating data via mobile communications networks and methods of communicating via mobile communications networks.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
It is well known in the field of wireless telecommunications for regions of the radio spectrum to be assigned to different mobile network operators (MNO) for their exclusive use through a license. A license typically grants an MNO exclusive use over a number of years of a predefined portion of the radio frequency spectrum in which to deploy a mobile communications network (e.g. GSM, WCDMA/HSPA, LTE/LTE-A). As a result of this approach, an operator has guarantees of no other radio services interfering with the radio resources that have been assigned to the operator, and within the limitations of the license conditions it has exclusive control over what radio technology it deploys in the network. Consequently, a wireless telecommunications system that is primarily designed to operate using radio resources that have been licensed for exclusive use by the wireless telecommunications system can operate with a degree of centralised control and coordination to help make most efficient use of the available radio resources. Such a wireless telecommunication system also manages all the interference internally, based on standard specifications, since the licence grants it good immunity from external interference sources. Coexistence of different devices deployed on an MNO's licensed band is managed through conformance to relevant radio standards. Licensed spectrum is today usually assigned to operators via government-organised auctions, but so-called “beauty contests” continue also to be in use.
It is also well known in the field of wireless telecommunications for regions of the available radio spectrum to remain unlicensed. Unlicensed (licence exempt) radio spectrum may, at least to some extent, be freely used by a number of different technologies, such as Wi-Fi and Bluetooth and other non-3GPP radio access technologies. Operating parameters for devices using unlicensed spectrum bands are typically stipulated by technical regulatory requirements such as e.g. the FCC Part 15 rule for 2.4 GHz ISM band. Coexistence of different devices deployed on unlicensed band, due to the lack of centralised coordination and control, is usually based on such technical rules and various politeness protocols.
The use of wireless telecommunications system technologies designed for operation on licensed radio spectrum, such as LTE, is becoming more and more prevalent, both in terms of increasing take-up of established uses for wireless telecommunications technologies, and also the introduction of new uses, e.g., in the developing field of machine-type communications (MTC). In order to help provide more bandwidth to support this increased use of wireless telecommunications technologies, it has recently been proposed to use unlicensed radio spectrum resources to support operations on licensed radio spectrum.
However, in contrast to licensed spectrum, unlicensed spectrum can be shared and used among different technologies, or different networks using the same technology, without any co-ordinated/centralised control, for example to provide protection against interference. As a consequence of this, the use of wireless technologies in unlicensed spectrum can be subject to unpredictable interference and has no guarantees of spectrum resources, i.e. the radio connection takes place on a best effort basis. This means that wireless network technologies, such as LTE, which are generally designed to operate using licensed radio resources, require modified approaches to allow them to efficiently use unlicensed radio resources, and in particular to co-exist reliably and fairly with other radio access technologies that may be simultaneously operating in the unlicensed spectrum band.
Therefore, deploying a mobile radio access technology system primarily designed to operate in licensed spectrum bands (i.e. having exclusive access to, and hence a level of control over, the relevant radio resources) in a manner which is required by operation in unlicensed spectrum bands (i.e. without having exclusive access to at least some of the relevant radio resources), gives rise to new technical challenges.